


Death Was Only The Beginning

by the_shuffling_caboose



Category: Starlight Express - Phillips/Stilgoe/Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Electra uses they/them pronouns, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Graphic Violence, I'm a lazy writer btw, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Vampires, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Smut, There's gonna be a lot Angst and Fluff, This is gonna be real explicit, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Violence, aka theres gonna be a lot of emotional stuff in here, and vampires, but also a lot of smut, friendly reminder:, i put all of my heart and soul into my fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_shuffling_caboose/pseuds/the_shuffling_caboose
Summary: "Who are you..?""You- you don't remember me..? I- We've been searching for you for years..!""Years…? How many years..?"
Relationships: Components/Electra (Starlight Express), Electra/Volta (Starlight Express), Krupp/Wrench (Starlight Express), Volta/Wrench (Starlight Express)
Kudos: 12





	1. Memories

Darkness.  
Pain.  
Water.  
Did she drown? Probably. 

Everything around her was cold and wet. And she never felt so dead yet alive at the same time. Her skin felt like it wasn't her skin anymore, yet it was tight around her body. 

Slowly, she opened her eyes. It was dark and the moon was already up. Carefully, thinking she was damaged, she sat up before bending over and retching painfully. She coughed once, then twice and threw a lot of salty water up. Her throat felt sore, and she was unbelievably hungry. Gently, she rubbed over her aching neck, and felt two small, yet deep, bite marks. 

She died, didn't she? Usually drowning leads to death. But apparently not for her. But she also got bitten. Did she got bitten and then thrown into a river? Probably. 

She didn't know where she was. All she knew that it was cold, and dark, and wet. And that she layed besides a river as she woke up. 

She only could faintly remember what had happened before she woke up. It was dark and she was scared, scared for life. And there was someone, but not someone familiar. A stranger, and they seemed dangerous. And that was everything she could remember. Only that, nothing more, nothing from her previous life. 

What even was her name? She knew she was female, but her name wasn't, her name was a rather androgynous name, a noun? Yes! Her name was a noun! She though hard, hoping to remember a bit more as she looked over her body. A white cross with red font was on her chest. It read 'Santa Fe'. She had heard that name before, but where? It sounded like a company, a railroad company. 

The cross and her apron reminded her of a medical cross. She knew she was a train, a rolling stock. Was she some kind of doctor? A repair truck? Yeah.. That would fit to the rest of her appearance. But what kind of name would fit a repair truck that is a noun? A tool probably. She kept thinking, going through any tools she knew that were odd enough to be a name. Her mind kept going though tools, until a tool called 'wrench' crossed her mind. It sounded scaringly familiar, and suddenly she could remember how she got called 'Wrench' at least a million times. Or with a sickening cute pet name attached to it. From different, unknown yet very familiar voices. 

Another question came to her mind; did she have family? Did they worry about her? Probably not. Otherwise they would've already searched for her. 

How long was she gone for? Days? Weeks? Maybe even months? Wrench didn't know. 

Suddenly, she heard a loud shriek from a female, electronic voice. It wasn't far from the spot where Wrench sat. She slowly got up from the ground, cautiously, not wanting to arouse any attention. For the first time, she rasied her voice, it sounded scratchy, exhausted. "W-who's there..?" She wasn't scared, it felt like she wasn't even capable of feeling fear. She was curious, curious about who there was. And maybe a bit excited. 

The scent that Wrench could suddenly smell was beguiling, and her whole body and mind just wanted it. She carefully started to wander around until she suddenly saw a flash of blue and silver in between the dark green leaves of the trees around her. 

The blue and silver figure slowly and carefully approached Wrench. "Who's there..?" Wrench repeated, this time a bit more confident. 

"Who are you..?" 

"You- you don't remember me..? I- We've been searching for you for years..!"

"Years…? How many years..?"

"Three damn years.. I've missed you.. I thought you were dead.. The others already lost hope, but I didn't stop.. I've seemingly went through hell just to find you now.. And you can't remember me…"

"I-I can't remember anything at all.. I just woke up here some minutes ago… I couldn't even remember my name.. Just- just please tell me who you are.. Maybe I remember.." 

Wrench's voice sounded incredibly desperate. She absolutely had to know who the woman in front of her was. 

"... I'm Volta.. Your best friend… We've went through hell together.." She mumbled softly and smiled faintly. 

And that hit Wrench like a gunshot. Memories and knowledge suddenly rushed back in her mind, most of it about precise medical topics, and memories about her family. Her head hurt from the sudden blast and a nauseous feeling spread through her body, she felt like she was about to throw up or faint or cry or all of the above. Her gaze had fixed itself to a certain yet seemingly invisible spot in the distance and she held her forehead with her left hand while her right arm was wrapped around her abdomen. She took several deep breaths to calm down. 

Volta looked with concerned eyes to her beloved family-member. She wanted to reach out to help her, but figured it would be better if Wrench could handle that on her own. She just stood there, waiting for her to finally relax. 

"I-I was gone for three years..?" Wrench repeated and looked with worried eyes to the freezer truck. Volta just nodded. "How're the others? How are you? And the twins?" She asked breathlessly. "They're alright, or at least I hope so.. 'Haven't been home in a week now. I was on another searching spree for you." Volta smiled faintly before carefully approaching the repair truck. "You're different."

"I'm what..?" 

"Different." The freezers voice was suddenly so incredibly cold. 

"H-how am I different? People change over time. You do, I do. Everybody does." 

"I know. But you're completely different. If you would look different, I wouldn't have recognized you." 

"Oh.." Was all Wrench brought out. "Different looking." 

More memories rushed back into the repair trucks mind. Among other things, memories from in between of her disappearance, and her reappearance. She definitely died in that time. And got turned into something different, like Volta said. What was it again? Wrench couldn't remember it until suddenly her looks started to change. A strong tingling sensation spread across her body. 

Her body slowly changed, she grew and was now about a feet taller than the woman in front of her. Her flame-like hair grew down to her lower back and her nails turned black and changed to look like claws. And then her armor started to change to a long black dress with winged sleeves and gloves consisting of black lace fabric. Her ocean blue eyes turned blood red and incredibly long and sharp canines appeared in the repair trucks mouth. 

Volta stumbled backwards and stared up at the familiar yet unknown creature in front of her. "Wrench..? Wh-what are you..?" She asked terrified. 

"A vampire…" She whispered softly. That was what didn't come to her mind earlier. "I-I'm a vampire… That's why I was gone for so long.. I needed to learn how to control this." She gestured to herself. 

"I don't know what to say… I-I mean I'm terrified, yes.. But honestly, this is really interesting.." Volta always had something for magical and dark creatures, and now that her best friend was one of the undead ones of said creatures she maybe could continue her life long work about them. 

"Can we- can we go home..? Please.." Wrench mumbled before successfully trying to change back to her normal form. "I wanna see if everything's as I remember.."

"Nothing had changed at home, don't worry.. Just Joule finally grew up and the twins have their own room now." Volta smiled softly and finally touched the repair truck for the first time. Wrenchs skin was now even colder than Voltas. It made her shudder slightly. But that didn't matter. The freezer truck gently pulled Wrench into a hug. 

"I've missed you.."


	2. Cleavage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what yall be thinking bc of the title ;)

Volta held the repair trucks hand as they walked through the forest to get back home, she didn't want to lose her again even though she was still creeped out by the sudden discovery that one of her most loved ones was undead, was a vampire. But that didn't matter to her, she somehow knew that Wrench would never hurt her, or at least not on purpose. She knew though that vampires could lose control over their instincts and could accidentally kill someone. 

"You can't tell anyone." Wrench mumbled and smiled apologizing to the freezer truck. 

"What can't I tell anyone?" 

"That I'm undead. It's a rule for my safety." 

"Oh.. Okay." Volta just nodded and stared back onto the ground. 

"I'm sorry, but you really can't tell anyone, I don't wanna get hunted and hurt again.." She squeezed her hand slightly before gently pulling her closer and wrapping her right arm around Volta. "I still love you, y'know.. Nothing had changed about that in the past years where I was gone." 

Volta chuckled softly and leaned softly against Wrench's shoulder. Her left arm reached around the slightly taller truck and wrapped said arm around said trucks waist. "I love you too, Wrench.. And I won't tell anyone about it, promised." She smiled before reaching up and placing a kiss onto her cheek. The first kiss in three years and it felt absolutely lovely and right, even though they were in a dark forest at night. "I'm glad you're back.." Wrench chuckled softly and nodded agreeing before she suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"What is it..?" Volta asked, curious and maybe a bit scared why the repair truck had stopped so rapidly. 

Said truck just smirked a tad and turned a bit to face the freezer truck properly. "Mhm.. Nothing.." Wrench gently cupped the cheeks from the truck opposite her and leaned forward to place a sweet kiss onto her lips. Volta was a tad surprised as she felt the sudden sensation of the cold and full lips against hers but immediately relaxed into the kiss and returned it before wrapping her arms around the slightly taller truck. They held the kiss for several more minutes until Volta slowly pulled away. "I've missed you so much, Wrench.." She mumbled and hugged her tightly. "I've missed you too, darling.." The vampire hugged her back and placed another kiss onto her forehead. The freezer truck smiled a tad brighter at the kiss. 

"I think we should take a break, it's getting dark and we still have a long way until we arrive back home." The freezer truck sighed slightly and gently pulled herself out of the hug. "I know a good place to stay over the night not far from here, I've found it on my way here." "Sounds lovely." Wrench smiled softly. "It is. It's a small cleavage in a small cliff. Perfect for two people and very comfortable." Volta smiled and took Wrenchs hand again.   
______

Once the two women had found said cleavage and made themselves comfortable on the hard rock of it, they quickly fell asleep. Volta was snuggled tightly against the other trucks chest and Wrench had both of her arms tightly wrapped around her. Both of them slept peacefully as ever, as if nothing had happened in the past three years, as if Wrench was never gone. Surprisingly, Voltas sleep was very peaceful, not filled with nightmares and intrusive thoughts since the other truck disappeared three years ago. Electra could write novels about how bad and distressing the freezer trucks sleep usually was. It was the first night that was actually recovering for her. 

Only a few hours later Wrench already woke up again; she didn't need much sleep anymore anyway. The sun was slowly rising as Wrench gently pulled out of Volta's grip and shuffled through the cleavage to sit down on its entrance and let her legs dangle out of it. It was a peaceful morning and the only thing the repair truck could hear was the faint bird chirping somewhere in the near distance. 

About two hours later Volta slowly woke up too. The sun was already up and flooded the land in a beautiful orange-reddish tone. "Wrench..?" Volta muttered, a tad panicked as she looked around herself and couldn't find the repair truck. But only seconds later, she found Wrench and relaxed again. A soft and relieved sigh escaped the freezer trucks throat and she shuffled over to the vampire. "Why doesn’t the sun hurt you?" 

Wrench chuckled softly as an answer. "I've got a necklace, made out of a black tourmaline and a heliotrope, they’re cursed crystals and prevent me from getting burned.” She pulled out a silver necklace from beneath her clothing. A small black and red pendant was attached to it. Voltas eyes widened a bit in awe. “It’s really pretty.” She smiled softly and snuggled against Wrench. “Can I get another kiss..?” She murmured softly and batted her eyes in a cutesy manner at the repair truck.

Wrench blushed softly but nodded before she leaned sidewards and tilted her head slightly, placing a soft kiss onto the freezer truck's pretty lips. Said truck leaned into the kiss and returned it before her hand migrated upwards, gently cupping her cheek. They held the kiss for several moments before Wrench slowly broke it. Volta smiled brighter and a small “Wow..” escaped her throat. The other pulled her gently closer and shifted her hand to Voltas back. The freezer truck didn’t hesitate a moment before she kissed Wrench again, this time a bit more passionate though. The vampire near to immediately reciprocated said kiss and gently, and surprisingly very easily, lifted Volta onto her lap and reseted her hands on her hips. The freezer truck let out a surprised noise which made Wrench chuckled softly against Volta's lips. Said blue truck blushed visibly as she felt the vibration against her lips and leaned closer against the other. 

Once again, they held the kiss for several moments, seemingly hours, until Volta gently pulled away to breathe and stared into Wrench’s eyes, her chest heaving heavily up and down. That was when Volta finally really realized how much she had missed Wrench; how much she had missed these beautiful lips with that indescribable smile, how much she had missed these beautiful eyes which were so different than before yet the same as they have always been. 

Small tears of happiness started to appear at the outer corners of the freezer trucks dark brown eyes and she gently wrapped her arms around Wrench. “I’ve missed you so  
much..” She whispered and slightly tightened her grip. 

Wrench hugged the other tightly back. “I’ve missed you too, Vee, I’ve missed you too…” She muttered softly next to Volta’s ear. “Please never leave me alone again..” The other responded, still whispering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sry that it took so long, ive been a bit busy :)

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native tounge. Don't come at me for my bad grammar  
> :)


End file.
